


The Fight

by NurseTookers



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseTookers/pseuds/NurseTookers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mindy stopped Danny from leaving on the red eye?  </p><p>Set during "Stanford" TMP 3x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> For the SOTU ficathon, in response to these prompts:
> 
> Danny and Mindy and smut. Have at it. ;)
> 
> "Ep San Francisco Bae" (well really "Stanford") Danny and Mindy returned from the restaurant and they are fighting but Danny doesn't leave!

.

.

.

 

 "I'm gonna try to catch the red eye back to New York," Danny muttered, brushing past Mindy to grab the rest of his things.

 

Her heart broke as she watched him zip his bag and reach for the doorknob. He paused for a second, shaking his head, then he opened the door to leave. She panicked - how could he leave like this?

 

Mindy threw herself against the door in front of him, slamming it with her back, her arms pushing against his chest, knocking him back into the room.

 

"What the fuck, Mindy?!"

 

"You're just going to LEAVE? We're not gonna see each other for an entire month, and you were just gonna walk out of here like that? Are you fucking kidding me, Danny?"

 

"Me? Why is this on ME again? I only stayed to help you. Why am I the bad guy?"

 

"You got a fucking FOOT JOB from a stranger, then you up and leave during a fight, you're asking me why I'm mad at you?"

 

"I thought it was you!"

 

"Why would you think that?"

 

"WHY??? Maybe because you were the one sitting across from me. Maybe because I thought you were trying to pay me back for coming to your rescue. Maybe because I happen to know that you really like to fuck around in public. Wouldn't be the first time one of us got off in a restaurant!"

 

"How dare you!"

 

"How dare YOU! I refuse to apologize for ANY of this! NONE of this would be happening if YOU hadn't taken this fucking fellowship!" he spat.

 

Mindy froze, her mouth open but silent, her eyes full of tears.

 

"Fuck," Danny swore. His heart seized at the look on her face. "Min, look, I'm really proud of you, and I understand why you wanted to do this fellowship. But I'm tired of pretending that I'm okay with it. Because honestly, I'm NOT."

 

Mindy's eyes closed, tears spilling out. She knew it would come to this, that there would eventually be a fight, when they started to really miss each other and the stress of the whole thing finally got to them and they snapped. But she thought it would be months down the road, not before it even started. How were they going to get through this? Then she got angry. Danny should have said something before, maybe that night she first told him about the fellowship. She certainly wasn't using it as an ultimatum, but had he thrown himself at her feet, begged her to stay...she had to admit that she would have. Yes, her career was very important to her, but Danny was her future. If he really felt this strongly about it, he shouldn't have let her think he was okay with it. Why did he let her think that he was FINE with her being three thousand miles away from him. Why didn't he fucking speak his mind instead of holding it all in. When was he going to learn that he couldn't do that anymore with her?

 

"God damnit, Danny!"

 

"Hey!!!" he warned. He hated when she took the Lord's name in vain, and she knew it.

 

"If you didn't want me to come here, why didn't you say anything?"

 

"I was trying to be supportive. You were right, we're not married or even engaged, nothing is keeping you in New York..."

 

"And whose fault is that?" Mindy spat, the words tumbling out before she could stop them.  Danny fell back on his heels, the wind knocked out of him. Mindy was breathing heavily, her hands on her hips, anger flashing across her face. Danny narrowed his eyes at her, frustration clouding his thoughts.

 

"So was Peter right? This WAS an ultimatum?" he asked, livid.

 

"No it wasn't an ultimatum!" she cried, her heart pounding. "It was me, trying to make a life for myself. I'm not gonna sit around and wait for you to make up your mind about us. I'm already 34 years old, Danny, I don't have that kind of time anymore."

 

"So what, you came here to start a new life??? To start over alone, without me? Just because I didn't fucking propose yet?!"

 

"I didn't ask you to propose yet! Have I even mentioned it? No! Have I wanted to? Yes! But damn it Danny, you acted like moving in together was some terrifying prospect, which is completely ridiculous because I've been practically living at your place for almost a year now. You were the one on top of the Empire State Building telling me how you were 'all in' and then went back on your word, getting 'nervous' about us," she said, bitter tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

"Nervous about us? Min, baby, I wasn't nervous about us, or about you. I was nervous about ME. About fucking things up again, like I always do."

 

"Like you're doing right now?" she shot back.

 

Danny's jaw hung open, hurt. He looked at her, his eyes blurring as he fought back tears. "Yeah," he whispered.

 

Mindy sank down on the bed, feeling defeated. Danny stepped forward hesitantly, standing in front of her. He reached out, tilting her chin up so their eyes met.

 

"Mindy, I'm sorry about what happened tonight, all of it. I'm just a little shaken up over this, okay? I meant it when I said that I'm proud of you, but the thought of this separation is...killing me..." his said softly, his voice cracking.

 

She nodded, reaching out to hug him around the waist, pulling him closer. "Stay another night, please, Danny?" she mumbled, her face pressed against his hip.  He nodded, his hands coming up to hold her head, his fingers stroking her hair. Mindy wiped her tears on Danny's jeans, then shifted her head to the other side, seeking a dry place to lay her head.

 

Except that the other side wasn't dry.

 

"Ugh, gross, Danny!" she yelped, pulling away and frowning at the dark stain.

 

"Geez, Min, sorry, it's not like I had time to change..." he stammered, cheeks red.

 

Mindy felt herself let go, and she allowed a smile to break through. She looked up at him, shaking her head. "Oh, Danny..." she whispered as their eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment before she slowly reached around to unbuckle his belt.

 

"I'm so sorry, Min, wait..." he started, trying to stop her.

 

"No, Danny, this was on me, I know that. I got us into this mess...just let me make tonight up to you..." she murmured, unzipping his jeans as she looked into his eyes.

 

Danny sighed as she pulled his pants open and tugged down his sticky underwear. The cold air hit his cock and he shivered, but only for a moment, because then Mindy was taking him into her hot mouth. He was still soft, and she sucked him all the way down to the base, her tongue cleaning off all the traces of salty semen that she found there. She bathed him with her mouth, drunk on the taste of him, licking and sucking until he was hard and throbbing.  She pulled back, looking up at him while her tongue swirled around the head of his cock.  

 

With a groan, Danny pushed her back on the bed, dropping to his knees, reaching up under her dress to pull her panties off and spread her legs around his head. Then his mouth was on her, his lips and tongue tasting and teasing her in all the ways he knew she liked best.  She was already so wet, and he dipped his tongue inside her, lapping it up, spreading it to her clit before settling into a steady rhythm. It didn't take long - it never did - before she was coming for him, bucking her hips against his face. He smiled, licking her until she was grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up onto the bed.

 

Mindy's short dress was around her waist, and she pushed Danny's pants down off his hips as he sunk into her, both of them crying out as they moved together frantically. Their lips met and they kissed, tasting their own juices on each other's tongues. It was so hot and wet and deliciously dirty that Danny almost came on the spot.  He tried to pace himself, but she felt too good underneath him.  Mindy pulled her legs up around his waist as he thrust faster and deeper into her, over and over, until he felt her clamp down on his cock. He ground himself into her, holding her hips tight, letting her rock against him as she came, crying out his name. Then he pulled all the way out and slammed back in, hard, five or six more times, before exploding into her with a loud groan.

 

He collapsed on top of her, panting, and she wrapped her legs around him, keeping them joined as they recovered.  

 

"I still have my shoes on..." Danny mumbled, his face pressed into Mindy's neck.

 

She smiled, turning to kiss his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Danny..." she whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

 

He sighed, his body spent, head swimming, eyes tearing, throat tight.  He could barely get the words out.  

 

"I'm gonna miss you too, babe." 

.

.

.

 


End file.
